


A Metaphysical Moment

by chellefic



Series: John and Rodney Ficlets [1]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: casa_mcshep, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-23
Updated: 2010-05-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 09:56:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5286293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chellefic/pseuds/chellefic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little bit of porn written for Casa McShep back in 2010. Pretty much exactly what the title says.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Metaphysical Moment

"Oh, dear God," Rodney said, eyes falling closed, back arching.

That sweet perfect suction went away and Rodney opened his eyes, lifting himself up onto an elbow. John grinned up at him from between Rodney's thighs.

"You stopped," Rodney said, still processing the absence of John's mouth.

"I didn't want to interrupt your prayers."

Rodney frowned. "Prayers?"

Smiling in way that was completely insufferable, John said, "Oh, dear God."

"I did not say that."

"Yes, you did."

"I'm an atheist. Why would I--" Rodney started, but John was smiling and his lips were pinker than usual and the skin around his eyes was crinkling and Rodney completely forgot the rest of his sentence.

"'cause I'm that good," John said. As he said it, he twisted the dildo that was still pressed up tight to Rodney's prostate.

"Oh, G--" Rodney cut himself off before he could finish that word. Although he would challenge anyone to keep from getting metaphysical when John was doing that to their insides.

Rising up onto his knees, John kissed him, pressing Rodney back into the pillows and taking control of his mouth with a daring tongue and teasing lips and that laid-back sensuality that drove Rodney crazy.

John drew back and Rodney stared at him for a moment. The man was hot pretty much all the time, but naked and looking at Rodney with those eyes that saw everything he was enough to make Rodney's heart pound. Rodney licked his lips and tried to gather what was left of his thoughts. "What about the blowjob?"

"What about it?" John asked and kissed him again. He moved the dildo again and Rodney lifted his hips, trying to press his whole body to John's, except John's arm was in the way. He groaned in frustration, but all John did was kiss him some more and slide the dildo a little deeper.

Breaking their kiss, John slid downward. Rodney grabbed for him but John went anyway, sliding those warm, soft lips over the head of Rodney's cock, taking him deep as he rubbed the dildo over Rodney's prostate.

Clutching at John's shoulders, Rodney tilted his head back and gasped, "Oh, God."


End file.
